The present invention relates to the drawing of synthetic fiber, such as glass fiber, and is particularly concerned with a winder which enables such fibers to be directly drawn into a precision package, without the necessity of rewinding rovings. The invention is especially directed to such a winder which is ideally suited for use with high-capacity nontip bushings of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,905,790. Such bushings enable the drawing of sufficiently large quantities of fiber that roving operations may be done away with.
The prior art relating to winders of the type with which the present invention is concerned is believed best exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,365,145; 3,367,587; 3,371,877; and 3,897,021. These patents all relate to winders wherein relatively precision shaped packages may be directly wound. The winders shown in the patents employ fixedly mounted spindles having traverses mounted for movement away therefrom in response to the growth of a package on the spindle. As a result of the fixed position of the spindles, the angle at which fibers are drawn onto the spindles varies as the size of the package on the spindle increases.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,249,312 discloses an arrangement for forming a precision roving from a plurality of previously formed primary packages. The roving winder of this patent employs a fixed traverse and a spindle mounted for swinging movement relative to the traverse. The mounting for the spindle comprises an arm, and movement of the arm results from bearing engagement of the traverse with a growing package formed on the spindle.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,801,030 is of interest in that it discloses a textile yarn winding process and machine wherein the bobbin moves relative to a traverse. In the patent, the bobbin is mounted on a pivotally supported arm and, as a result, the bobbin moves in an arc relative to the traverse.